fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko and Yami Yugi Vs Yami Marik
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic; Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 1 Notes *This duel decides the fate of the tournament, if Raimundo, Kimiko and Yami lose, Marik automatically wins the tournament and rule the world, but if Marik loses the tournament will continue as Kaiba had in mind. *This is the first appearance of Legendary Knight Master. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps each Marik's Turn *Summons Arch of Time (DEF: 2500) at the cost of discarding two cards from his hand. *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Summons Queen's Knight (ATK: 1500) *Sets a card Marik's Turn *Summons Drillago (ATK: 1600) *Attacks Queen's Knight *Yami activates Spellbinding Circle, to trap Drillago and decrease it's ATK by 500 (ATK: 1100) Kimiko's turn *Summons Dunames Dark Witch (ATK: 1800) *Attacks Drillago *Marik activates Machine Defences, making all Machine-Type monsters immune to attacks for one turn. *Sets two cards Marik's Turn *Kimiko activates Eye of Truth, meaning she can look at his hand, but if there are any Spell cards, he gains 1000 life points. There are no Spells so MArik doesn't gain life points. *Summons Makyura the Destructor (ATK: 1600) *Attacks Queen's Knight *Kimiko activates Shadow Spell, so Makyura is trapped and loses 1000 ATK points (ATK: 600) *Sets a card Raimundo's Turn *Activates Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Marik's face-down card *Summons Warrior Dai Grepher (ATK: 1700) *Attacks Makyura (Marik: 2900) *Sets a card Marik's Turn *Activates Rack of Binding, tributing Drillago so Kimiko skips three of her turns. Yami's Turn *Summons King's Knight (ATK: 1600) *Due to his and Queen's Knight's effect, he can summon Jack's Knight (ATK: 1900) *Sets two cards Marik's Turn *Summons Lekunga (ATK: 1700) *Attacks Queen's Knight *Raimundo activates Magical Cylinder, negating the attack and making a direct attack on Marik (Marik: 1200) Kimiko's Turn *Forced to miss turn 1. Marik's Turn *Summons Revival Jam (DEF: 500) *Attacks Queen's Knight with Lekunga *Raimundo activates Widespread Ruin, destroying Lekunga *Sets a card Raimundo's turn *Summons Axe Raider (ATK: 1700) *Sets a card Marik's Turn *Skips Yami's Turn *Sacrifices all three of his Knights to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (ATK: 4000) *Attacks Arch of Time *Marik activates Shield of Time, negating all attacks to a designated Time Monster. *Sets a card Marik's Turn *Summons Eye of Time (DEF: 1800) *Sets a card Kimiko's Turn *Forced to miss turn 2 Marik's Turn *Skips Raimundo's Turn *Sacrifices Warrior Dai Grepher and Axe Raider to summon Legendary Knight Leader (ATK: 4000) > (ATK: 4500) *Attacks Arch of Time *Marik activates Nightmare Mirror, so the attack is negated and Raimundo loses 1000 life points (Raimundo: 3000) *Sets a card Marik's Turn *Activates Portal of Time, if Arch of Time and Eye of Time are on the field, he can automatically activate the Field Spell: Castle of Dark Pasts *Activates the first effect of the Castle, sacrificing Eye of Time to attack Kimiko with the total ATK and DEF of the sacrificed monster (Kimiko: 2200) Yami's Turn *(StSD ATK: 5000) *Activates Pot of Greed, drawing two cards (StSD ATK: 6000) *Activates Stop Defence, switching all of Marik's monsters to attack mode. *Attacks Arch of Time with Slifer, but Castle of Dark Pasts negate Battle Damage. Marik's Turn *Summons Granadora (ATK: 1900) *Yami tries to activate Slifer's effect to destroy Granadora, but Castle of Dark Pasts negate effects. *Attacks Dunames with Granadora *Yami activates Magical Hats, conceeding Slifer, Dunames and Legendary Knight Leader, now Marik has to attack a hat. *Marik attacks the hat conceeding Legendary Knight Leader, Granadora is destroyed but no battle damage is calculated. Kimiko's turn *Forced to miss turn 3 *The Rack of Binding is destroyed. Marik's Turn *Skips Raimundo's Turn Summons Karate Man (ATK: 1000) Marik's Turn *Sacrifices Revival Jam to activate the Castle's first effect, dealing a total of 2000 life point damage to Raimundo (Raimundo: 1000) *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Skips Marik's Turn *Marik activates the face-down card: Emergency Homing Beacon, he calls two Attributes, and all players must summon level 7 or higher monsters from their Decks, hands or graveyards that are in that category. Marik picks DIVINE and LIGHT Attribute monsters *Yami summons Obelisk the tormentor (ATK: 4000) *Kimiko summons Wingweaver (ATK: 2750) and Legendary Knight of Courage (ATK: 3000) *Raimundo summons Legendary Knight of Wisdom (ATK: 3200) *Marik summons the Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK: 0) *Activates Polymerization, fusing the Castle of Dark Pasts with the Winged Dragon of Ra to form Winged Dragon of Dark Nightmares (ATK: ????) *Winged Dragon of Dark Nightmare's ATK and DEF is equal to the total life point damage Castle of Dark Pasts negated. (ATK: 6000 + 2600 = 8600) *Yami tries to activate Slifer's second ability again, but Winged Dragon of Dark nightmares is still unaffected. *Attacks Raimundo's Karate Man (Raimundo: 0) At this point, in a rage, Kimiko mixes Yami, Raimundo and her decks together and takes on Marik alone, taking possession of the three knights and two Egyptian God Cards Kimiko's Turn *(StSD ATK: 4000) *Activates Swords of Revealing Light (StSD ATK: 3000) Marik's Turn *Sets a card *End of Turn 1 Kimiko' Turn *(StSD ATK: 4000) *Skips Marik's Turn *Activates face-down card: Magic Thorn, so when Kimiko discards cards, she loses 500 life points. *Activates Card Destruction, forcing her and Marik to discard their hands and draw the same number discarded. Due to Magic Thorn, Kimiko loses 500 life points per card (500 x 4: 2000) (Kimiko: 200) *End of Turn 2 Kimiko's Turn *Activates Legendary Knight Union, if all three Legendary Knights are on the field, Kimiko can sacrifice them to summon Legendary Knight Master (ATK: 5500) *Activates Monster Reborn,to bring back the Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK: 0) *Activates United We Stand on Slifer, increasing it's ATK by the number of monsters on Kimiko's field. (ATK: 4600) *Sacrifices Obelisk and Slifer so Ra can increase it's ATK equal to theirs (ATK: 8600) *Activates Sun Chi Lantern, transfering Ra's ATK to Legendary Knight Master (ATK: 14100) *Attacks Winged Dragon of Dark Nightmares (Marik: 0) Kimiko, Raimundo and Yami win Category:Duel Category:Fan Fiction